


The Base Ran Out of Eggs

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Multi, Other, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A recipe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	The Base Ran Out of Eggs

  * The juice of one lemon
  * 1 cup food-safe oil, introduced slowly 
  * Cum
  * Salt and pepper, to taste



Combine ingredients. Fuck vigorously until mixture is thoroughly emulsified. If significant time passes and sauce fails to set up, enema the Asset and start over. Do not add oil too quickly. Do not use dank or frozen cum. Do not leave unrefrigerated for over six hours or it may become unstable. Do not add sugar, you fucking heathen.

Blood may impart an acquired metallic taste. Latex may impart a latex taste.

**(NONVEGAN)** _For Hollandaise: in place of oil, sub 4 tbsp. melted butter._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on my condiments.


End file.
